


B&V: The Au prompt series

by clorkegriff



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, beronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorkegriff/pseuds/clorkegriff
Summary: one shots of our favorite girls based off of various prompts i've found while on Tumblr :))note: betty is bisexual and veronica is lesbian in this series :)





	1. Pieces

In which Veronica picks up the pieces of Betty's broken heart after her breakup with Jughead. 

(Loosely based off the song Pieces by Red)

Betty had never felt this kind of pain before. She felt like her heart had been stabbed, ran over, and tossed into a blender, all because of the peculiar boy she had let herself fall for. She sat in her bed, blinds drawn, and cried until she couldn't anymore. Her phone kept buzzing, notifications from her concerned friends. But the name that lit up her screen the most was not Archie nor Kevin, but rather Veronica, who Betty was the closest to out of the friend group. She was laying on her side when she heard a knock at her door. She assumed it was her mother so she ignored it, closing her eyes. "Betty it's Veronica open up!" She frantically said, knocking on the door until Betty finally opened the door. Veronica's heart broke at the pitiful sight in front of her and she hugged Betty tightly, not having any words to say that would make the blonde girl feel any better about her situation. "What do you want Veronica?" She asked weakly, walking back over to her bed and laying down. Veronica hesitantly followed, sitting on the edge of the comforter facing her. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. You weren't answering any of my calls or texts, i was really really worried about you B. It's a miracle i was even allowed over the threshold but your mom was really nice about me coming over. She said i was the only chance she had to get you out of your room." Betty turned towards her and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm fine V. It's a heartache, it'll go away before long." But Veronica wasn't convinced. "Betty look, heartbreak sucks but you can't let it consume you. I had my heart broken once upon a time and i let it consume me and I almost lost who i was as a person. I can't watch you make that same mistake." She finished, placing her hand on top of Betty's. Their eyes met and Betty nodded softly, giving Veronica another smile, but this time it reached her eyes. Veronica spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the night at Betty's, doing things to take her mind off of the pain she was suffering through. Jughead Jones may have been the one to break Betty Cooper's heart but Veronica Lodge put all the pieces back together. That was only the beginning of something beautiful, something real, and something irreplaceable.


	2. Only(part 2/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Betty falls in love with Veronica and maybe those feelings are requited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how badly this is written, i wrote this in 15 minutes so bare with me please.

(Inspired by the song Only by RY X)

When Veronica Lodge first arrived in Riverdale, she was instantly the new hot gossip of every person crammed inside the small town, including Betty Cooper, who was intrigued by her to say the least. So it was a shock to her when Veronica asked if she could eat lunch with Betty's friends. Veronica Lodge belonged with people like Cheryl Blossom, not like her. She even tried telling her that but she shook her head and with a small smile on her face, she said,

"No, I'm pretty sure this is exactly where I belong."

It had been 6 months exactly since Veronica had moved here, which added up to 5 and a half months of Betty falling in love with her. She watched the raven haired girl every chance that she was given, memorizing every little action and feature about her. The way she tucked her hair behind her ears right before she got ready to really focus, her deep brown eyes that crinkled when she laughed, her sense of fashion that always had Betty in awe of her. No girl had ever made her feel this way before but she liked it, she liked it a lot. 

"Betty, are you even listening to anything that I'm saying?"

She asked, looking at Betty expectantly. She shook her head and muttered a quick apology before tuning it to what she was saying. She of course got distracted when Veronica tugged her skirt down before sitting in the seat across from her at the lunch table. She felt the heel of her shoe graze her knee and she moved back a little bit, folding her hands on top of the table. Soon the two were joined by Kevin, Archie, and Jughead, who all questioned their relationship with one another as they sat down. Archie pushed his tray towards Betty but she politely declined, instead sneaking a glance at Veronica before getting up to go to the washroom. Veronica watched her leave and stood up a few moments later herself to follow her. All three boys threw each other smirks as they dug into their lunch, waiting for their two friends to come back.

Betty splashed cold water on her face as she tried to calm her nerves. She was in love with her best friend, she was in love with Veronica and she didn't know if that was a good or bad choice just yet. She heard the door to the bathroom open and she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. When she looked up, she wasn't surprised to see the girl standing there, in fact she was actually relieved that she wasn't alone anymore. 

"You okay B?" 

She asked, meeting her eyes in the mirror. Betty stayed still for a moment before nodding softly, shrugging her hand off her shoulder. When she looked up, Veronica was watching her, almost as if she was waiting for something that she had been waiting for a long time.

"Fuck it I can't take this anymore! Veronica I am wholeheartedly and completely in love with you. I'm in love with your leadership and your kindness and every little thing that you do. You're everything to me and without you, i wouldn't have a home or a heart. I've never felt this way about any other girl before so please say that you feel what I feel or everything will be ruined and I'll lose you." 

She breathed, watching the expression of the girl standing in front of her. She was surprised when she grabbed her hand, pulling her towards her.

"I thought you'd never let it out. I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you. You're beautifully extraordinary and I knew from the moment I talked to you that you would be a significant part of my life. You are my happiness in human form and I could not want to be with you more than I do right now."

Veronica said shakily, her eyes never leaving Betty's. Before either of them knew it, they had closed the sliver of space between them and their lips met softly in the middle.  
Betty tasted like strawberries and sunshine. Veronica tasted purely like vanilla sugar and who would have thought that would have been the most amazing combination that there could have been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all liked this. Sorry for the spotty updates, ive been swamped with school work and senior priorities :/  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> have a good day/night


	3. Important!!!

hey guys it's been a hot minute since i've updated this and i'm sorry for that but it was mostly due to the fact that I seriously lost inspo for this story until i got into au prompts on tumblr, which revived this book for people that actually liked it lmao so look for updates coming soon babes.   
i appreciate all of the patience and support from you all, i love you all more than anything! :)))))

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! :)


End file.
